Da Falha ao Perdão
by Camyllynha Snape
Summary: Após ter sido poupada por seu mestre, dentro do Ministério da Magia, ao falhar na missão de obter por meio das imundas mãos de Harry Potter a famosa profecia, o Lord das Trevas a ensinará a nunca mais cometer erros em seus planos muito bem elaborados.


**Nome da SongFic:** Da Falha ao Perdão

**Autora: **Camyllynha Snape

**Casal: **Bellatrix Lestrange e Lord Voldemort

**Censura: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers: **Até o 5° livro da série Harry Potter

**Sinopse: **Após ter sido poupada por seu mestre, dentro do Ministério da Magia, ao falhar na missão de obter por meio das imundas mãos de Harry Potter a famosa profecia, o Lord das Trevas a ensinará a nunca mais cometer erros em seus planos muito bem elaborados.

**Agradecimentos: **_Primeiramente a linduxa da J. K. Rowling que criou este mundo fantástico de Harry Potter. Em segundo lugar gostaria de agradecer à cantora italiana Laura Pausini por ter escrito uma música tão perfeita para esta SongFic – "Stai Con Me Stanotte" . Aliás, minha primeira SongFic na vida. Agradeço às minhas amigas Taty e Raffa que foram extremamente bondosas e pacientes de lerem este conto extremamente infantil – apesar da censura, eu não me considero boa o bastante para descrever cenas de amor. – Obviamente, eu não poderia de agradecer a minha "betattrice" ou melhor, minha beta que auxiliou-me gramaticalmente. Obrigada, Babizzettinha! Aliás, lembranças à Bianca por mim! E por fim eu agradeço a mim mesma por ter bolado esta coisa um tanto quanto medíocre, porém divertida, que me custou dois longos dias. Ah sim! Não agradeço o Lucas, pois esse filho da mãe me telefonou no momento em que minhas idéias e pensamentos maliciosos estavam a mil, fazendo a minha voz ao telefone parecer um tanto quanto "puta" – perdão pela palavra de baixo calão, mas não encontro nesse exato minuto uma outra que se assemelhe com o sentido desejado._

_A todos que tiverem coragem de ler o conto, meu muito obrigada!_

_**Da Falha ao Perdão**_

Já fazia algumas horas desde que Voldemort e Bellatrix retornaram do Ministério da Magia, naquela fatídica noite em que os servos do Lord das Trevas foram vencidos e capturados pelos guerreiros da luz. Dentre todos os Comensais da Morte, somente a bela mulher dos cabelos e olhos negros como a noite, fora poupada da prisão. O Senhor Obscuro a preservou, levando-a consigo até seu esconderijo, localizado na mansão Riddle.

_**Cerco con la mano sul letto se c'è**_

**Procuro com as mãos em sua cama se ainda existe**

_**  
una traccia del tuo amore per me**_

**um rastro de seu amor por mim**

**_  
desiderio che adesso pretende di te_**

**desejo que agora, pretendo de você**

**_  
come un fuoco che si accende da sè_**

**como um fogo que queima em si mesmo**

A sra. Lestrange passava a ponta de seus dedos naquela cama macia, enquanto seus pensamentos iam e vinham, de forma incessante. Ela se perguntava se por um acaso o seu amo a salvara somente por interesse próprio – já que agora ela fora o que sobrou do antes grandioso exército do maléfico bruxo. Entretanto, uma outra possibilidade de sua vida ter sido poupada martelava a sua mente e também seu coração. Bella nunca fora uma reles Comensal. Voldemort a ensinara tudo o que conhecera, tudo o que ele aprendera em anos de vivência e estudos. Ele nunca tratou Bellatrix como uma serva qualquer. Não. Ela sempre fora muito mais do que seu braço direito. Lestrange sempre foi e sempre será a sua mais fiel, mais leal, sua amante carnal e espiritual. A idéia de que ele a salvara com fins sentimentais era uma alternativa em que queria muito acreditar.

Bellatrix apaixonara-se por seu amo há anos. Não que tivesse se incomodado ao descobrir o sentimento que resguardava. Bella nunca negou, nunca guardou de seu atual marido que seu coração pertencia ao seu Senhor. Rodolphus Lestrange, marido da bela feiticeira do rosto alvo, delicado e formoso, casou-se com ela já sabendo que sua Senhora sempre se entregaria, e sempre se entregara, ao Lord Obscuro. O sr. Lestrange a amava e não se importava de tê-la tão somente como uma espécie de passaporte para o mundo dos chamados bruxos populares. Ele a tinha. Fingia ter um casamento perfeito, aonde ambos se amavam e se adoravam. Contudo, as aparências enganam e ele se contentava com a sua ilustre companhia.

A dama sempre bela jamais se incomodara de ter-se casado com Rodolphus. Na realidade, era bastante satisfatório tê-lo como marido. Ele não a irritava, pelo contrário, ele a deixava fazer o que bem entendesse e ela lhe era grata por isso. Todavia, ela sempre se perguntava: Por que Voldemort não a tinha só para si? Por que ele cismava em deixá-la na dúvida em relação aos seus sentimentos sempre tão bem escondidos por ela? A Comensal nunca sabia o que pensar a cerca dos sentimentos do Lord por ela e isso sem sombra de dúvidas, a incomodava por completo.

_**Stai con me stanotte stai con me**_

**_(esteja comigo esta noite esteja comigo)_**

**_  
Come fosse la prima_**

**_(Como se esta fosse a primeira)_**

**_  
Notte questa notte ancora  
(Noite, esta noite ainda)_**

**_Ama fino a quando il sole non c'è  
(Ame até quando o sol não existir)  
_**

_**Ore d'amore per ore l'amore con te**_

**_(Horas de amor, por horas de amor com você)_**

O quarto que era iluminado somente por velas, ganhou um ar menos sombrio assim que a porta de madeira abriu-se lentamente. A figura de um homem alto fez-se presente e tão logo Bellatrix reconhecera aquela silhueta, a mulher sentiu seu coração pulsar com intensidade.

---- Bella. Estás ainda desperta?

Aquela voz baixa porém decidida, fez os pêlos do corpo da sra. Lestrange arrepiarem-se. A voz de seu amo checando se ela por um acaso estava dormindo a deixava eufórica.

Levantando-se em um salto, a feiticeira caminhou rapidamente até o bruxo que nada mais fez a não ser observá-la se mover, reparando naquele seu quadril ágil que se movimentava com extrema facilidade de um lado para o outro, hipnotizando-o com aquela dança sensual. Tão logo o corpo da formosa dama encontrava-se rente ao corpo de seu Milord, a mulher fez uma pequena reverência e logo em seguida jogou-se aos pés de Voldemort, enquanto falava em um tom ansioso e emocionado:

---- Meu Lord! Meu caríssimo Lord! Perdão por minha falha! Perdão por não saber aproveitar a tua oportunidade cedida a mim, tão somente a mim!

Olhando para aquela mulher jogada aos seus pés, o Senhor Obscuro não soube ao certo o que fazer. Falhara, Bellatrix de fato falhara ao ser convocada como líder dos demais Comensais. Tudo o que Voldemort pedira a ela fora que trouxesse a maldita profecia a ele. Entretanto, a mulher não o fizera, deixando o amaldiçoado Potter destruir aquele objeto tão importante.

Impaciente e já de bastante mau humor com aquela falação incessante, aquela maldita palavra "perdão" sendo dita a todo instante, Voldemort abaixou-se e logo depois tornou a levantar-se, puxando a sua fiel serva por um dos braços.

---- Escute, Bella! – ele apertava seu braço direito e a escutava respirar em um tom bem mais alto do que o habitual ---- Tu falhastes comigo hoje, logo hoje que eu mais precisava de ti!

Bellatrix fechou seus olhos, envergonhada e pesarosa ao dar-se conta de que ela se tornara uma incompetente, uma bruxinha infantil e ignorante. Ela jamais se sentira fraca e agora, naquele exato momento, ao escutar aquelas palavras proferidas dos lábios finos de seu Senhor, ela sentiu-se fraca, impotente, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Notando que a mulher à sua frente não o olhava mais como antes, com a mão que estava livre – já que a outra estava segurando fortemente o braço direito da dama – o Lord das Trevas levou sua mão até o queixo delicado de Bella. Ele a ouviu gemer e por um instante não soube dizer se esta gemia de dor ou prazer. Aproximando seus lábios finos aos lábios carnudos da Comensal, ele falou em um tom alto e autoritário:

---- Olhe para mim, Bella!

Ela não o obedeceu. Voldemort apertou com mais força ainda o seu queixo e agora ela gemera mais alto. A dúvida permanecia: se ela estava sentindo dor ou prazer, Voldemort não saberia dizer.

---- Vamos logo, Bella! – mandava ele impaciente ---- Olhe em meus olhos!

Sentindo que a cada passar de segundos seu amo comprimia dolorosamente seu queixo, Bellatrix voltou seus olhos negros na direção daqueles olhos vermelhos estreitos. Ela tremeu. Ela sabia que seu Senhor leria seus pensamentos, que ele usaria a legilimência para obter respostas vindas de sua mente. Os olhos ofídios a observavam bastante cintilantes e raivosos. Ele não parecia estar de brincadeira, não agora que sua raiva estava sendo extravasada. Esforçando-se para abrir sua boca, a mulher mais uma vez iniciou uma chuva de pedido de perdão:

---- Meu Lord! Perdão! Eu não desejava falhar, não desejava falhar com a tua pessoa, meu Lord! Perdão por...

Mas a mulher nem ao menos tivera tempo para prosseguir com aquele pedido irritante. Voldemort, já cansado daquela mesmice, impulsionou seus lábios de serpente até os dela e rapidamente beijou-a com profundo desejo, fazendo-a calar-se o quanto antes. Para ele, apesar de ela ter cometido aquele fatídico erro, ele jamais a trataria como uma serva qualquer, afinal de contas, ela era a sua amante carnal e espiritual. Só ela o satisfazia naqueles momentos tão frustrantes e mal humorados.

As línguas se cruzavam dentro das bocas, brincavam divertidas naquele vem e vai, naquele pega-pega interminável. Voldemort agora levava suas mãos à nuca da Comensal, apertando-a com o intuito de aproximá-la cada vez mais de si, enquanto a outra mão que estava livre, percorria as nádegas firmes e macias, por debaixo das vestes da mulher.

_**Portami per mano a scoprire dov'è**_

**_(Leve-me pelas mãos a descobri onde está)_**

**_Quell'incanto che negli altri non c'è_**

**_(Aquele encanto que nos outros não existe)_**

**_  
L'alfabeto segreto che hai scritto per me  
(O alfabeto secreto que escreveu para mim)_**

**_È il richiamo più proibito che c'è_**

**_(É a chamada mais proibida que existe)_**

Os lábios separaram-se em um determinado instante. Voldemort afastara-se de sua serva e agora a observava em silêncio. Ele a via respirar forte e bastante alto. Seu peito arfava e sua boca entreaberta esforçava-se para que o ar conseguisse entrar e sair de seus pulmões. O bruxo a via um tanto quanto indefesa, à mercê de qualquer que fosse o perigo existente. Ele estava gostando de vê-la naquele estado frágil e assustada. Tornando a aproximar-se da feiticeira, o Lord levou sua mão à face agora angelical da mulher amedrontada e arfante. Ele acariciava seu rosto com bastante cuidado, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos não saíam de cima da fisionomia graciosa da bruxa. Seus lábios dirigiram-se até uma das orelhas de Bellatrix. Em um sussurro, ele começou a falar:

---- Bella, Bella, Bella... – ele fez uma pausa. Era divino vê-la assustada e apreensiva. Algo dentro dele dizia que aquela noite seria extremamente divertida e que Bellatrix pagaria por sua falha indesejada ---- Você me decepcionou, minha cara Bella.

A mão direita que até aquele minuto acariciava o rosto da formosa dama começou a percorrer-lhe o corpo macio. Vez por outra, sua mão demorava-se em uma das partes preferidas do Lord, onde ele sentia mais prazer em tocar-lhe.

---- Seu estúpido erro lhe causará um castigo nunca antes dado por mim. – ele a viu estremecer. Seus lábios ofídios abriram-se em um sorriso ---- Eu lhe ensinarei de uma vez por todas que com o Lord das Trevas não se brinca, Bellatrix.

A sra. Lestrange viu quando seu mestre afastou-se dela, dando alguns passos para trás. Ela sentia seu coração bater forte em seu peito. Suas mãos tremiam involuntariamente. Contudo, seu interior era o que mais sofria, pois acreditava piamente que seu Lord nunca mais a perdoaria e a trataria dali para frente como uma qualquer, uma serviçal medíocre e desinteressante. Era doloroso demais para suportar tamanha humilhação.

Repentinamente, Voldemort começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto, parecendo avaliar melhor toda a situação, como se tivesse dúvidas ao castigar sua bela dama de companhia.

---- Pensando melhor, minha doce Bella. – falava o bruxo em um tom alto. Os passos ainda prosseguiam, o que deixava sua bela serva extremamente apreensiva ---- Eu sei como você pode se redimir para comigo.

Os olhos negros, no mesmo instante brilharam emocionados. Ufa! Ele não a trataria como uma reles escória. Ele não a destrataria ou até mesmo deixaria de vê-la como sua mais fiel e leal serva. Não! Ele estava sendo extremamente generoso dando-lhe esta segunda chance. A mulher não falharia, não mais.

Correndo na direção do Lord que agora parara de caminhar, firmando-se à sua frente, Bellatrix vai ao seu encontro. Eufórica durante o trajeto, ela não deixara de agradecê-lo pela nova oportunidade cedida:

---- Muito obrigada, Milord! – sua voz era estridente ---- Não se preocupe, Milord, eu farei tudo o que o senhor me pedir. Eu juro!

Se tinha uma coisa que o Lord gostava e sentia prazer era escutar os juramentos de sua discípula. Todas as vezes que ela lhe dizia "eu juro", seu corpo estremecia e um sorriso maldoso surgia em seus lábios finos.

Retirando de dentro de seu casaco a varinha, ele a apontara na direção de Bellatrix, deixando-a imobilizada e receosa. O pavor emitido por seus olhos negros lhe fascinava. Respirando fundo, ele sorriu dizendo:

---- Hora de pagares por sua falha incorrigível!

Um raio vermelho irrompeu de sua varinha, indo na direção de sua Comensal. Tão logo o feitiço tocou-lhe o corpo, as vestes negras que a bruxa mantinha sobre sua pele alva despedaçaram-se, deixando-a nua.

Antes de prosseguir com o castigo, Voldemort demorou seu olhar naquele corpo escultural, nos seios fartos que lhe proporcionava um desejo incontrolável de pegá-los, apertá-los e tão cedo não soltá-los. Ah sim! Bellatrix era lindíssima! Mesmo ela não sendo mais uma menina, aquele seu corpo tão bem projetado não parecia envelhecer jamais.

A bruxa não soube o que fazer, uma vez estando completamente nua na presença de seu Lord. Não que ela jamais tivesse ficado nua para ele. Óbvio que ela já mostrara seu corpo a ele diversas vezes. Contudo, ela não se recordava de ter ficado nua naquelas condições, em pé, pagando por um castigo. Sem dúvida ela não sabia o que seu mestre estava pensando, afinal de contas, ela jamais o vira irritado consigo daquela forma antes. Assustada, Bella não teve coragem de pronunciar uma única palavra se quer. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar fixo nos olhos vermelhos cintilantes de seu companheiro de quarto e internamente rogar-lhe perdão.

Voldemort conseguia ler seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que ela estava lhe implorando perdão. Aquilo era tão divertido, tão excitante, que o feiticeiro pensou em deixá-la naquele estado lastimável durante semanas, meses, ou até quando ele se enjoasse da brincadeira. Porém, ele preferiu assustá-la um pouco mais, deixá-la acuada, como um animalzinho indefeso ao ser capturado por seu predador.

---- Estais ainda pedindo-me perdão, Bella? – sua voz agora soava baixa, quase inaudível ---- Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou homem de perdoar falhas. Logo você, logo você, Bellatrix! – novamente o tom de sua voz mudou. Ele agora gritava e suas palavras refletiam pesar, decepção –--- Logo a minha mais fiel servidora. Minha Comensal preferida falhou comigo! Você precisava errar agora, Bella? Tinha que se tornar uma imprestável logo agora?

A mulher queria ajoelhar-se, queria clamar perdão. Só que as palavras articuladas por seu amo a machucavam cada vez mais. Ela sentiu-se o pior entre todos os seres vivos e compreendeu o quanto seu Lord tinha razão ao dizer-lhe que ela era de fato uma imprestável.

---- Agora, Bella. – dizia Voldemort enquanto apontava novamente sua varinha na direção de Lestrange ---- Vou ensinar-lhe a nunca mais me decepcionar!

Um jorro vermelho saiu da ponta da varinha do Senhor Obscuro, dirigindo-se na direção de sua serva. Tão logo o feitiço colidiu com a mulher desprotegida, esta foi jogada longe, caindo em cima de uma cama de casal que ali havia, onde minutos atrás Bellatrix estava pensando na caridade que seu mestre fizera ao poupá-la de Azkaban. Que tola! Que bruxa mais tola ela era! E ela ainda pensara que seu Senhor a amava de verdade!

O baque no colchão macio nem ao menos pôde ser sentido já que logo em seguida correntes imobilizaram seus pulsos e calcanhares, deixando-a presa sobre o leito espaçoso. Bella queria sair dali, ela queria viver, queria que seu Lord compreendesse que ela não falhara por mal e que lhe concedesse de fato uma segunda oportunidade.

_**Stai con me stanotte stai con me**_

**_(esteja comigo esta noite, esteja comigo)_**

**_  
Fino a quando è mattina  
(Até quando for manhã)_**

**_Amami di notte ancora_**

**_(Me ame ainda de noite)_**

**_  
Ubriaca la mia mente di te_**

**_(Embriaga a minha mente de você)_**

Presa e incapacitada de sair daquele leito, Bellatrix insistia em mover-se de um lado para o outro, ferindo seus pulsos e calcanhares com as correntes grossas e enferrujadas. Ela não agüentaria muito tempo aquele vira-vira, cansando-se com as dores das feridas e o peso contido nas correntes.

Voldemort, que a observava remexer de um lado para o outro na espaçosa cama, sorria triunfante com o domínio imposto em sua companheira indefesa. Bellatrix ficava ainda mais linda ao ser torturada.

Cansada das tentativas inválidas, Bellatrix cessou seus movimentos bruscos. Ela não estava mais suportando a dor e seus membros superiores e inferiores que, naquele instante sangravam demais, encharcavam os lençóis escuros com seu puro sangue, vindo de família nobre.

---- Já se cansou, Bella? – dizia o maléfico bruxo ainda sorrindo ---- Nós mal começamos a nos divertir e você já está cansada?

A Comensal não disse uma única palavra se quer. Ela não gostara nem um pouco daquele tom de voz usado por seu mestre. Ela queria sair dali, queria se redimir com seu amo. Ela queria mais que tudo que ele a compreendesse e a perdoasse.

Voldemort caminhou lentamente até o leito ensangüentado da bela donzela. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam a cada novo passo, a cada novo aroma exalado do corpo já suado de sua bruxinha. O ofidioglota cessou seus passos assim que ele aproximara-se da cabeceira da cama de casal. Abaixando-se até ficar na altura do rosto da mulher, ele pôde sentir seu respirar aumentar, provocando-lhe calafrios a cada vai e vem de ar. Colocando sua mão e apertando-a com força no queixo da Comensal, o Senhor Obscuro obrigou-a a voltar seu olhar negro como a noite em sua direção.

---- Vou deixá-la exausta esta noite, minha cara. Vou realmente fazê-la desejar nunca ter falhado.

Soltando sua mão do queixo da mulher, o Lord das Trevas levantou-se e continuou a fitá-la. Mais uma vez ele apontou a sua varinha em sua direção e em um sussurro ele exclamou:

---- Serpensortia!

Uma serpente materializou-se no corpo de Bellatrix. A mulher soltara um grito agudo, bastante estridente. Agora sim ela estava apavorada, ou pelo menos, demonstrando verdadeiramente o seu medo. Aquilo não estava mais parecendo uma brincadeira – se é que um dia aquilo tudo fora um jogo de faz de conta – Se antes ela tinha dúvidas do amor de seu mestre por ela, naquele exato minuto, ela compreendera que ele jamais a amara e que ela era agora uma serva sem nenhuma importância ou até mesmo sem uso algum. A cobra por sua vez rastejava por aquela pele macia e alva. A bela mulher dos olhos negros sentia repulsa, pavor de que aquela serpente tivesse a idéia macabra de picá-la e envenená-la com o seu veneno mortificante.

---- O que houve, Bella? Não está se divertindo? – perguntava o maléfico feiticeiro bastante divertido.

Bella nem ao menos ousou mexer a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera o Lord das Trevas, ela sentiu um medo inexplicável, involuntário. Ela sempre o vira bravo, com os olhos vermelhos borbulhando ódio, mas jamais imaginara sentir medo de seu amo. Repentinamente, ela o escuta pronunciar palavras esquisitas, que para um desconhecido não significavam nada. Mas a mulher acorrentada sabia do que se tratava aquela fala. Voldemort pelo jeito falara com a maldita cobra. Ele tanto falara que no instante seguinte, a serpente já estava abrindo sua boca, mostrando-se confiante suas presas, iniciando seu ritual para despejar seu veneno sobre a prisioneira. As presas lentamente aproximavam-se de sua pele alva e por mais que a bruxa retomasse todo o sacrifício de soltar-se das correntes e livrar-se daquele ofídio, seus pensamentos a remetiam até seu mestre, aquele por quem seu coração palpitava secretamente. Sentindo a ponta das presas da cobra encostarem levemente em sua barriga, Bellatrix imobilizou-se, certa de que logo seu fim chegaria. Seus olhos negros agora fechados desejavam guardar em sua mais longínqua lembrança a visão de um Lord mais puro, mais amável. Um homem mais jovem, mais compreensivo, um mestre que em tempos antigos a perdoaria e a faria sentir-se melhor.

Assim que a serpente preparava-se para dar o bote em sua vítima desprotegida, o astuto Lord apontou seu objeto mágico mais uma vez na direção de sua escrava e sussurrou divertido um contra-feitiço:

----- Vipera Evanesca!

A serpente instantaneamente desapareceu, deixando a feiticeira extremamente confusa. Que tipo de castigo era aquele? Por que Voldemort não a matava logo de uma vez já que ela fora quem ocasionou todo o problema, levando o grandioso exército do Lord à ruína? Respostas, ela procurava por respostas.

Jogando a varinha para longe, Voldemort começou a despir-se, virado de costas para sua presa, retirando cada peça de sua roupa de maneira bastante sensual. Começou por sua reluzente capa preta, passando por seu casaco e uma longa blusa. Depois retirou a calça lentamente até finalmente retirar sua roupa intima. Tão logo ele encontrava-se nu, ele caminhou até uma das extremidades do quarto, onde sua varinha fora jogada. Abaixou-se e ao voltar a ficar de pé, ele reiniciou seu trajeto, desta vez dirigindo-se pra junto de sua prisioneira. Com um gesto ligeiro no ar, o Lord fizera com que as correntes que aprisionavam Bellatrix desaparecessem, deixando-a liberta.

---- Eu jamais lhe mataria, Bella. – dizia o homem jogando a varinha para longe e abaixando-se até seu rosto ficar rente ao da bela dama ---- Você falhou eu bem sei. Mas não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu. Você é a minha Comensal mais fiel, a minha preferida. Eu nunca me livraria de ti.

A requintada Lestrange jamais esperaria por aquelas palavras proferidas por seu amo. Ela jamais imaginara em toda a sua vida aquela atitude tão sublime. Ele não a odiava, não a queria ver morta. Pelo contrário, ele acabara de dizer que jamais se desfaria dela e que o que ocorrera àquela noite no Ministério não fora de todo sua culpa.

Puxando seu rosto cansado para perto de si, Voldemort a beijara com ardor, beijando-lhe com uma certa violência, ferindo-lhe os lábios aquele seu jeito grosseiro de pegá-la, de dar-lhe prazer. Ajoelhado ao chão, lentamente ele foi-se dirigindo para a cama ensangüentada, deitando-se sobre o corpo ferido de sua serviçal. Suas mãos percorriam com grande lentidão todo o seu corpo, como se estivesse analisando em que condições ele a deixara e se ainda seria possível usufruir daquele secreto paraíso.

_**Stregami e con le mani legami a te**_

_**(Aperte-me e com as mãos me ligue a você)**_

******_  
E chiedimi di amarti fino a che il sole non c'è_**

_**(E peça-me para amar-te até quando o sol não existir)**_

****

_**Stai con me stanotte stai con me**_

**_(esteja comigo esta noite, esteja comigo)_**

**_  
Come fosse la prima  
(como se fosse a primeira)_**

**_Notte questa notte ancora_**

_**(Noite, ainda esta noite)**_

**_  
Ubriaca la mia mente di te_**

**_(Embriaga a minha mente de você)_**

Aquela sensação, aquela magnífica sensação de ser possuída por seu amo a enlouquecia, a embriagava. Ele ia e vinha com seus dedos por sua parte intima, alargando-a o quanto fosse preciso. Era um misto de prazer com dor, algo de que Bella costumava adorar. Ela gemia de prazer, gemia com aquela movimentação, aquele sentimento de domínio que seu companheiro exercia sobre ela. Era algo tão gigantesco, tão inebriante que nada mais no mundo lhe importava. A falha ocorrida horas atrás parecia tão longe, tão fora de seu universo, como se ocorresse há anos, décadas atrás.

Retirando seus dedos de dentro de Bellatrix, o Lord começou a passar sua língua pelas curvas sensuais que lhe fascinavam e o enlouqueciam por inteiro. Ele estava sendo extremamente meticuloso, passando sua saliva com extrema atenção em cada curva, em cada pedacinho daquele corpo bem estruturado, lambendo seus machucados, suas feridas que ele próprio lhe causara. Agora era a sua vez de redimir-se, secando seu sangramento, bebendo de seu puro sangue. Ao deslizar sua língua por seus seios endurecidos, ele se demorou, mordiscando vez por outra seus mamilos, ouvindo-a gemer de prazer.

---- Estás gostando, não é Bella? – dizia o homem ofegante assim que voltou seu olhar voraz para a bruxa que estava em estado de êxtase.

---- Não pare! – dizia ela arfante, aos sussurros, embriagada de delírios impensáveis ---- Continue, meu amo!

Voldemort imediatamente pegou-a pelos cabelos, apertando-os com força, enquanto mantinha seu sorriso perverso instalado em seus lábios finos.

---- Estás me dando ordens, Bella? Logo a mim?

O bruxo empurrou a cabeça da Comensal para trás, largando seus dedos que antes apertavam seus fios longos e negros como a noite. Ele estava adorando aquele joguinho. Ele era incapaz de terminar com aquele deleite exercido por sua sedutora maga.

---- Farei ainda melhor, minha cara. – dizia o homem retornando aos beijos ardentes e bastante longos, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por aquelas coxas firmes e carnudas. ----- Lhe darei prazer nunca antes oferecido. Farei você gritar durante todo o resto da noite e ao acordar pela manhã, farei teus pensamentos tornarem-se ainda mais dependentes de mim.

_**Per ore l'amore con te**_

**_(por horas o amor com você)_**

****

Stai con me stanotte stai con me

_**(Esteja comigo esta noite, esteja comigo)**_

_**  
Fino a quando è mattina**_

_**(Até quando for manhã)**_

_**  
Amami più forte ancora**_

_**(Me ame ainda mais forte)**_

_**  
Ama fino a quando il sole non c'è**_

_**(Ame até quando o sol não existir)**_

__

Stanotte resta con me

**_(Fique comigo esta noite)_**

_**Fino a che il sole non c'è**_

_**(Até quando o sol não existir)**_

_**  
Ubriaca la mia mente di te**_

_**(Embriaga a minha mente de você)**_

E de fato Voldemort não deixara por menos. Ele apertou aqueles quadris que tantas vezes o deixaram excitado, enquanto seu corpo acomodava-se sobre Bellatrix. Cravando suas unhas sobre a bruxa, o homem iniciou um vai e vem, um entra e sai brusco, violento, incessante dentro da feiticeira.

A mulher que não tinha absolutamente nada de boba, apertava as nádegas de seu companheiro com força, enquanto seus olhos fechavam-se e sua boca restava entreaberta, tentando respirar com maior facilidade. Seus gritos reiniciaram e agora ela podia sentir um líquido escorrer-lhe vagina afora, indo de encontro ao pênis que agora começava a dar sinais de uma eminente explosão.

Os corpos aos poucos foram movimentando-se no mesmo ritmo, na mesma sincronia, assim como o respirar de cada. Não demorou muito para que o fervilhar de hormônios explodisse e o poderoso Lord se sentisse mais uma vez um vencedor. Devagar, o homem foi-se aconchegando no colo sempre aconchegante de sua donzela, sendo recepcionado como ele própria pensava merecer. Como um vitorioso. Os braços de Bellatrix o mantinham aquecido e bastante protegido e suas carícias o faziam lentamente adormecer e seus problemas, pelo menos por aquela noite, se manteriam distantes de sua mente agora vazia.

_**Stanotte resta con me  
(Esta noite fique comigo)**_

_**Fino a che il sole non c'è**_

_**(Até que o sol não exista)**_

_**Fino a Che, fino a che...**_

_**(Até que, até que...)**_

Aquela noite pareceu nunca mais cessar. Bellatrix não se sentia desta forma desde que fora para Azkaban. Seus desejos, suas emoções foram mais uma vez reacendidas por aquele homem que a enlouquecia, que a fazia flutuar até o paraíso. Era daquilo, era justamente daquilo que ela mais sentira falta durante os anos passados dentro de uma prisão. Não fora de sua vida luxuosa, ou de sua liberdade. Ela sentia realmente falta de seu mestre, de suas loucuras praticadas entre quatro paredes, escondidos de tudo e todos, escondidos do mundo que os cercava.

O sol já aparecera no firmamento límpido já faziam algumas horas. O dia estava tão belo, sem uma nuvenzinha se quer o atrapalhando. Os pássaros cantarolavam uma melodia suave, assemelhando-se a uma cantiga de amor. As cortinas escuras estavam entreabertas e por suas frestas a luz penetrava no quarto da mansão Riddle.

Bellatrix abria seus olhos negros lentamente, acostumando-se com a claridade que a principio a incomodava muito. Demorou algum tempo para que ela percebesse que estava sozinha naquele grande leito. Voldemort não a acompanhava mais. Não fazia se quer idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Tudo o que sabia era que ele ainda a via como sua amante carnal e espiritual, a mesma amante que o divertia e o fazia esquecer de seus problemas.

Foi só ao sentar-se sobre a cama que ela deu-se conta de que ao seu lado, onde anteriormente seu amo esteve deitado, um bilhete estava dobrado. Curiosa ela o abriu e assim que viu aquela letra tão familiar, seu coração disparou em seu peito e um sorriso apaixonado formou-se em seus lábios carnudos.

"_Minha doce e requintada Bella. Faltam-me palavras para elucidar-te o quanto a nossa noite fora revigorante e inesquecível para mim. Por mais que eu não saiba articular tais dizeres, tu sabes intimamente de meus desejos por ti. Tu me saciaste, tu me embriagaste. Meus problemas desapareceram ao passar mais uma noite quase infinita em teus braços. Tua doçura embalara meus sonhos e teus beijos proporcionaram-me deleites quase esquecidos por minhas lembranças. E eu sei. Eu sei realmente que agora os teus pensamentos restarão ainda mais dependentes de minha presença junto a ti, pois eu soube que a nossa chama ardente, mesmo após tantos anos, ainda encontra-se acesa dentro de nós. Peço que saias de minha propriedade e retornes somente quando eu te ordenar. Teu sempre amante e agradecido mestre... Lord Voldemort"._

**FIM**


End file.
